The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus, especially to a lamp with a heat conducting structure for heat dissipation.
Since the light emitting diodes (LEDs) have the advantages of consuming less electric power, providing a high light emitting efficiency and a long service life, the LEDs are widely employed in illumination of the electronic devices or lamps. A LED lamp is usually assembled together by a plurality of LEDs to enhance the emitting luminance and the emitting range. However, with the increase in the number of the assembled LEDs and the continuous developments of high efficiency LEDs, the heat generated by the LEDs is gradually increasing accordingly. Therefore, it is an important issue for those engaged in this art to provide a LED lamp that has a heat dissipating structure.
At present, the LED is used as light source of the lamp, without considering the heat dissipation problem of the LEDs with high efficiency, no heat dissipating method is provided for control circuit which is capable of transforming the alternating current to the direct current and electronic element thereof. Since the heat generated from these control circuits and the electronic element is not greater than the heat generated from the LEDs, no special heat dissipation request is needed generally. The heat generated from the control circuits and the electronic elements is not great, but when used in the lamp, heat will accumulate on the LED to raise the temperature thereof.
In view of the above, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experiences and deliberate researches.